


Легальный допинг

by mila007



Series: Норвежские тролли [1]
Category: Biathlon, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о дружбе Эмиля и Тарьея</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легальный допинг

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Sport 2014.

Иногда он вспоминает, какой была его жизнь до того, как в ней появился Тарьей Бё. Чаще всего это происходит на тех дурацких этапах, куда тот не доезжает из-за вновь пошатнувшегося здоровья. Тогда Эмиль возвращается с тренировки в номер, ему хочется с порога крикнуть что-то в духе: "Хей, Тарь, а давай...", — а он видит лишь пустую кровать или кого-то из новичков, Ветле или Йоханесса. Причем Эмиль даже не знает, что в данном случае хуже: пустынная комната или Бё-младший, сидящий на разобранной кровати и деловито копающийся в настройках гостиничного вай-фая, бледная тень своего брата, одним своим присутствием будящая в Эмиле еще большую тоску по старшему Бё.  
Бесконечные звонки, скайп-переписки, sms, подробностей которых ни он, ни Тарьей никому не разглашают, потому что пусть хотя бы эта малая часть личного времени будет разделена между ними двумя.  
Пиликает айфон:  
"Привет: ) : ) : ) Как тренировка? ; )"  
"Привет. С тобою была бы лучше"  
"Ничего. Надеюсь, в Сочи будем вместе"  
"Точно будем! Я уже с организаторами про один номер договорился"  
"XD"  
Раньше это была просто любимая работа. Были гонки, разъезды по миру. Были медали, звания и слава. С появлением Тарьея в его жизни изменилось все... и ничего. Просто теперь есть с кем гнать вперед, есть с кем проводить время в дороге, есть с кем делить медали, звания и славу.  
Какое же это невероятное счастье, когда буквально все ты можешь делить пополам с самым близким тебе человеком.  
И как тяжело, когда его нет рядом.  
Все-таки друзья — тот еще допинг. Слава Богу и Олимпийскому комитету, пока легальный.


End file.
